


[podfic] fate steps in (and sees you through)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cara is just there for the food, Crack Treated Seriously, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Podfic, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Vacation, Voiceteam 2020, it's a small world, look on my works ye mighty and despair, mild feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “I don’t want to go to Disney World,” Din tells Greef.“The trip to Disney World isn’t for you,” Greef replies, “it’s for the baby. You just have to be there to facilitate it.”Cara is laughing so hard she’s in danger of spitting caf all over the table.“I don’t know why you’re laughing,” Din says to her, because he’s had a chance to look at the initial information on the puck, “he’s bought you a ticket too.”
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] fate steps in (and sees you through)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fate steps in (and sees you through)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011095) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Disney World & Disneyland, Disney, Vacation, Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, mild feelings, it's a small world, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Self-Indulgent, Post-Canon, Fatherhood, Cara is just there for the food, look on my works ye mighty and despair

**Music:**

  * [Magic Kingdom Trolley Show music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyeC0qx_is8)
  * [You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKqb-YiRUtQ)
  * [Under the Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GC_mV1IpjWA)
  * [It's a Small World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxRW-duSCLA)
  * [Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3A19q7rysLs)
  * [ Festival Of Fantasy Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPFJufWDm2k)
  * [Mickey Mouse March](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yes4vjYqUL0)
  * [Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fd1ftrTJ9wA)
  * [Wishes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clz0pXO0LZ8)



**Length:** 01:43:36

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_fate%20steps%20in%20\(and%20sees%20you%20through\)_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
